Paintball Pandemonium/Transcript
Scene 1 Mtn.Dew: oioi m8s. Welcome to The Object Trials, from the creators of TFG. Go Sign: HEY!!!!! What are you doing? Mtn.dew: Introducing the viewers to us, you skrub. Go Sign: No Just No. Mtn.dew: Fine :< Go Sign: Will you just sit down and relax Mtn.Dew: Fine. Go Sign: What is this “The Object Trials” anyway? Mountain Dew: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- ' ' Scene 2 ' ' Note: Hey Scrolly, wanna know what I just saw? Scrolly: OMG, like, what? Note: I like, saw Trashy sucking his pinkytoe. Scrolly: Wow, like, Trashy is such a like, baby. Trashy: HEY! You better not be talking about ME! Scrolly: Go away. Trashy: MAKE ME! Note: Oh, I will. *Slaps Trashy* Trashy: GRRRR- Lighthat: Woah, woah, guys, stop fighting! That isn’t a very bright thing to do! Trashy: *Breathes in intensely* EUGH- ' ' Scene 3 ' ' Root Beer (Happy): *Hums* Flag Pole: Hey, Root Beer? Wanna look swagalicious with these cool shades? Root Beer (Angry): NO! Flag Pole: I was only asking, jeez. Take a chill pill. Root Beer (Sad): I-I’m sorry. Flag Pole: Ugh! *throws shades at Root Beer and walks away* *walks towards CD, Fireball, and Sketchpad* Oh my Huang, Root Beer is so mean. Fireball: What happened? Flag Pole: I asked him if he wanted some SWAGALICIOUS shades, and he screamed at me. #RageQuit. CD: It’s probably just the condition he has. Multiple Personality Disorder, remember? Sketchpad: How did he even get that anyway? Fireball: Sorry, didn’t ask. I don’t know and I don’t care. Flag Pole: Well, do any of YOU GUYS want these swagalicious shades? They’re only $2. Fireball, CD, and Sketchpad: No thanks. Flag Pole: Fine. *walks off angrily* ' ' Scene 4 ' ' Rainbow: Bally. Bally: .... Rainbow: Bally. Bally: .... Rainbow: Bally. Bally: .... Rainbow: Bally! Bally: .... Rainbow: BALLY! Bally: What?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Rainbow: Guess what?!!!! Bally: *sigh* What? Rainbow: You suck. *laughs maniacally* Bally: *long sigh* Chesty: YARGH! Stop being so mean to my hearty crew member, landlubber! Or I’ll force you to walk the plank! Rainbow: *starts screaming* ' ' Chesty: N-no….. Rainbow: Then go away! ' ' Scene 5 ' ' Water Bottle: Hey Hourglass, do you think I’m bland? Hourglass: Yeah, I really do. Water Bottle: Aw. Hourglass: Anyway, I’m gonna go pick on Audacity and his Friends Audacity: And that’s how I got my headphones! Cookbook: What’s an object show? NES: Did somebody say “object show?” Hourglass: Who are you?! NES: I’d tell you, but you interrupted me! Anyway, an object show is a show where a number of contestants compete in challenges to win a prize. In fact, I’m hosting one now? Fireball: *flies into the scene* What’s the prize?! A resort?! A million bucks?! NES: The prize is Immortality NES: So, you game? Lighthat: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- challenge accepted. *Intro* ' ' Scene 6 YT Logo: WAIT! YOU FORGOT ME! I WANT TO BASK IN SCREENTIME!!! NES: Umm…...what? CD: He’s just the random stereotype guy that appears in multiple shows. NES: Whatever. The first challenge is a paintball match. I’m going to scatter all of you around Katkochz Isle. Find each other and shoot. If you get shot, you’re out. The last 3 people in are the team captains. Flag Pole: How are you going to scatter us? NES: You’ll see. 3, 2, 1, GO! *presses b button on his body, teleporting the cast* ' ' Bally: Hmmm…..*GASP* It’s Cookbook! It’s now or never. *shoots* Cookbook: AH! *dodges paintball* Who goes there? Bally: Uh oh. *takes off running* Cookbook: HEY! *runs after him* Bally: WOAH! *dodges a paintball* GOSH! *dodges another* GOODNESS! *dodges again* ARGH! Cookbook: *begins sprinting* I’ll get you, you little- *trips over rock* WWUH? *falls over* Bally: Heh. *shoots Cookbook* ' ' Scene 7 Rainbow: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA*shooting in multiple directions everywhere* YouTube Logo (who has dropped his gun) : OOH! LOOK, A SHOOTING STAR! It looks so clean, it must have just gotten out of a meteor sho-*hit by “shooting star* Trashy: WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO USE THIS?! (Sigh) I guess I'll just have to walk on one foot. Stupid IceCreamCake gave me no arms! Hey isn't that Scrolly and Note! Of course they teamed! (Epic snipe on scrolly) Note: NO! Scrolly! I will avenge you!!!! *runs in direction of paintball* AHHHHHHHHH- Trashy: You idiot. You weren’t looking where you were going. *Shoots Note* Sketchpad: if my calculations are correct then that means that Trashy is right in front of this hill! (Shoots trashy) HA! NES: Oh come on! Can a mean character win something for once?! ' ' Scene 8 ' ' Hourglass: *spots Fireball in distance* I got you this time! Fireball: *dodges paintball and paintball would hit Sketchpad* I'm not done with you! (Shoots Hourglass) NES: Seven are out already?! Geez you guys suck… Chesty: Yar, We be trying our best lad! NES: How did you get here? Chesty: Uh… Fireball: *shoots chesty* Man, I am on FIRE! Lighthat: Hey that's my line (Shoots furiously at fireball) Fireball: *dodges again and a paintball hits NES* NES: Watch where you're shooting! *teleports both Lighthat and Fireball away* *Silence* Now let's see who is still in. Rainbow: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *shoots wildly where Lighthat and Fireball are dueling* (hits lighthat) Fireball: thanks Rainbow (Shoots Rainbow in revenge) ' ' THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ENDING AN EPIC BATTLE!! ' ' - Scene 9 - CD: Why haven't I gotten any screen time this challenge! Rootbeer: (sad) I haven't gotten any screen time either… (ANGRY) AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO RAGE! *shoots CD* Audacity: Hey, why don't you chill out Rootbeer? *Shoots Rootbeer and his square would disappear* Why would I even make that pun… Oh well. ' ' -Scene 10- ' ' NES: So uh, IceCreamCake , how many people are left? Mtn.dew: yeah you better tell us you Scrub IceCreamCake: Eight, I think… Mtn.dew: You are going to die! IceCreamCake: Ugh, I don't have time for this… ( he would leave ) NES: You are going to die, not me! I’m perfectly fi- *mtndew shoots nes* Mtn.dew: wait where did the host go... Audacity: How am I supposed to know i’m not the host! MTN.DEW: no one asked you. YOUTUBE LOGO: Ooh bur- *youtube logo gets shot* YouTube logo: I don't get enough screen time! -dies- Scene 11 IceCreamCake: Welp, i’m going back to the world of TFG. Fireball: Wait! NES is dead. IceCreamCake: Oh. Hold on. Poof. NES: Huh? What happened? Bally: Mountain Dew kind of shot you. NES: Well then, I guess Mountain Dew is automatically disqualified. *Mountain Dew’s square disappears* Flag Pole: Heh, now I'm the only memey character! Audacity: Yeah.. no kidding. But not anymore! * shoots Flag Pole * Flag Pole: Aw seriously?! Fireball: Hey! Being a copy-cat of a character of a character is one thing, but stealing lines from OTHER SHOWS?! Shameful. Just shameful. Audacity: At least he got a taste of his own medicine. Go Sign: Give me screen time! NES: Go away, Go Sign. You’re already out. NES: Anyway. 6 contestants remain. ' ' Fireball: This is taking too long NES: want to be disqualified? Fireball: No. NES: Exactly so wait Fireball: Let's kill audacity! Audacity: I heard that! *fireball shoots and misses and the fireball would hit both water bottle and stormcloud* NES: Now only Audacity, Bally, Window, and Fireball are still in. Who’s gonna win? g Window: Audacity, if I’m not out, we’ll be on different teams, sooo……*shoots self* NES: W0w, that was pathetic. Anyway, Audacity, Bally, and Fireball. You win. And Fireball, you killed the most, so you pick first next episode! NES: Scrolly, Cookbook and YouTube Logo are up for elimination, since they got shot first! Cookbook: WHAAAAAT????! Scrolly: OMG, no fair! YouTube Logo: I still don't get screen time. Unfair! NES: Like i was saying, they are up for elimination. Voting ends ??????????? See you next time! Flag Pole: Why does no one like me?! ' ' Scene 12 Scrolly: OMG I don't hope I'm eliminated Note: Like, Me either Scrolls! Trashy: Well, I hope you Are! *scrolly gets frustrated* Scrolls : YOU WILL GET REVENGE! -end card- Scene 13 -a strange object runs down a path.- Water Bottle : how can I prove I'm not bland? Huh? *water bottle walks to light, hits him* Water Bottle : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Rainbow : What are you doing? Water bottle : OH. um… Nothing! Rainbow : Okay then. *walks away* Rainbow : Hmmmmmm…...